Kyran Krull's Imperial Guard
by Pabs
Summary: Kyran Krull, scholar of the Imperium, writes a book on his hands on experiances with the Imperial Guard. Very Different than anything you've read here.


I am Kyran Krull. You may have heard of me; though, perhaps not. I do not know. However, I do know that you, citizen of the Imperium, are holding in your hand the most down-to-earth and truthful investigation of the Imperial Guard ever written.

I see myself as less of an author, and more of an informer. In this book, I hope to bring you beyond the faceless mask of the common guardsman and show you a life beyond; a life of real men, fighting for a real cause. So enjoy, my intrigued readers, as you dive into the life of a true warrior of the Imperium.

**Kyran Krull's Imperial Guard**

_Entry: Day 1, .997 MK41_

Today, friends, is the beginning of my new life. I have arrived in the Imperial training camp of Mortarius II. I must admit, it is not as I expected! As I entered, I had the strange sense of invisibility. The soldiers, the guards, everyone ignored me. They do not, I suppose, need to pay me any regard, though respect would be appreciated.

Immediately, I was escorted by curt men to the quarters of the Commander. The base was dirty. Decrepit would be a more ideal word. Mud, muck, and slime lined the roads, home to a cacophony of horrific insects. The entire place smelled of intense sweat and human excrement. Soon, I found why. The facilities, since the training area was set aside from civilization, were emptied once a month.

Truthfully, I was regretting my decision to write this book at that time. The walls were sprayed with dirt, piss, and other worse material. I could not wait to investigate the spaces of soldiers. Note, please, my sarcasm.

Finally, we arrived at a large cabin. An Imperial Aquila adorned the roof. I knew then it was here I would meet the commander. I knew here the fate of my book would be decided. The following is a pict feed transcript from my meet with the commander:

_I slowly opened the door,__ squinting as a bright light exploded into my retinas. A squat man sat before me. His chest was covered in massive awards, medals, and emblems. None were __so__ large and magnificent as the one he wore on his right breast. In enormous, lavish letters, these words were inscribed: Mortarius Second, Brotherhood of the Emperor. I had no idea how well I would know those words later in this escapade. _

_The man, obviously the commander, opened his pudgy mouth. _

_Commander: Mister Krull, I understand your purpose here. You must understand as well, however. _

_It was here that I became uneasy. _

_Commander: We cannot have you meddling about in the business of soldiers and training. The emotions of the men, the delicacy of the training, and the importance of the military, sadly, considerably outweighs your books significance. _

_I thought for a moment, deciphering what that disguised__imprisoning phrase had meant. Then, after several moments, I decided upon my response._

_Krull: Sir, I truly believe that this book is necessary. You fight for a people who don't understand you. They think you simply objects, used to destroy or die. They do not know of the people behind you. __that__ is my aim, to teach…_

_Commander: Stop giving me (For my younger readers)._

_It was simple, blunt, and horrible. I gasped and coughed. The Commander seemed satisfied at himself for his action. I did not like the man, but, I suppose the soldiers didn't like him either. Then, it donned on me. __Soldiers.__ How could I know a soldier so well__…_

_Krull: Sir, I will disregard that comment. I have a proposition. You say that you do not wish me to interfere in training and military issues. What if the book became a military issue?_

_Commander: Is that some kind of threat?_

_Krull: No! Oh, Throne, No! I mean, sir, __I…_

_At that moment I felt a terrible fear about the decision I was to make. It would be an adventure, but was my life worth the book. Then I realized, it was not for the book, it was for the people of the Imperium. _

_Krull: Make me a trainee. _

_Commander: What? Please repeat that! _

_I could not help but smile. I felt that I knew what his response would be. _

_Krull: Make me a trainee._

_Commander: Like hell! Who do you think you are? You're a Frakking author! You wouldn't last seven seconds in the Guard!_

_Krull: How much?_

_The Commander looked dumbstruck. _

_Commander: I…but…_

_I was on a roll. I could not stop myself from pressing this. _

_Krull: Why do you care? I'm just another faceless suicidal…until my book is published that is!__ I would mean nothing to you. I would not affect your "military" and I would get what I want. _

_The Commander stared at me for several seconds. He, obviously with great effort, thrust his hand forward. _

_Commander: Alright, but once your in, your in…_

And that was it. I simply nodded after that. Now, as I sit in my new quarters, I write this book and imagine the days ahead. I am to become and Imperial Guardsman. What does this mean? To be honest, I am scared as Hell.


End file.
